


time had brought his heart to me

by vipertooths



Series: Magicians: Q/El [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e05 Escape From the Happy Place, Friendship, PEACHES AND PLUMS MOTHERFUCKER, POV Quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipertooths/pseuds/vipertooths
Summary: Quentin and Julia talk after the events of 4x05.





	time had brought his heart to me

**Author's Note:**

> have i been crying since i watched the episode? yes. yes, i have.

“Quentin? Hey. Q.”

Quentin pulls his hands from his face but remains curled up on the bed. Julia looks down at him, a worried frown on her lips. “Hey, Jules.”

She sits down next to him and places a hand on his hair. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really. Do you?”

She shakes her head and they sit in silence for a while. He focuses on the fingers brushing his hair, the sound of his heart beating, the occasional leaf flying past the window. He tries to anyway; his mind keeps going back to Eliot. Really, he should be doing something, finding some way to bring Eliot back, but he is so _exhausted_. Just an hour, that’s all the time he gave himself to defrag and deal with one modicum of the bullshit going on in his head.

“Do you ever think we’re cursed?”

“I used to. But despite all the fucked up shit we've had to deal with...we have each other. That’s something. That’s the opposite of cursed.”

He closes his eyes and sighs. She is always so strong, stronger than he has ever been. He settles his head on her lap and tries not to think about all the ways in which he’s inadequate because there’s not enough time for it.

“Those things Eliot said, what did they mean?”

For a moment, he contemplates not telling her, keeping it to himself. If he tells her, if he vocalizes the hope that Eliot chose those words with purpose, it will break his heart all the harder if he’s wrong. But it’s Julia, and they’ve been with each other through everything.

“You don’t have to tell me,” she says gently, and he shakes his head just a bit.

“No, I just-- I will. It’s uh.” He clears his throat, tries to keep it from cracking. “You know about us living out our lives in Fillory.”

“The alternate yous,” she clarifies.

“Yes and...no? It was an alternate version of us but we have the memories.”

Her hand stills and he can feel her gaze on the side of his face. “God, Q, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Haven’t really had the time for stuff like that.” He chuckles humorlessly. “And it just… It just hurt. I didn’t really _want_ to think about it. See, you know we had a life there but _we had a life there_ , Julia. Together. We had a family. Grandkids, even. Peaches and plums.”

“You loved him,” she says quietly, and he can feel his lip tremble when he nods.

“When we got those memories, I thought we could, maybe, do it again. I thought we could--” He takes a leveling breath. “I said, ‘Fifty years. Who gets that kind of proof of concept?’ and he said that wasn’t us.”

Julia stays quiet for a beat. “It doesn’t seem like he meant it.”

Tears well behind his eyes and he lets out a shaky breath of laughter. Too many emotions are whirling around inside of him to name but mostly just desperation.

“We’ll save him. I promise you we’ll save him.”

He squeezes his eyes shut tighter and wills himself to believe it, to remove any shred of doubt from his mind.

“And when we do, I’ll buy you guys the biggest basket of peaches and plums I can get.”

He laughs and rubs the teartracks from his face, feeling slightly better now than he had when he’d come into the room. “I’ll hold you to that,” he says, forcing himself to sit up. She immediately tugs him into a hug and her own eyes are shining when she pulls away.

“You better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> uh on another note i wouldnt mind taking some gif requests if you have any. you can message me @ [vipertooth](http://vipertooth.tumblr.com/) if you got one. thanks for reading!


End file.
